Giver Me a Break
by flashfox
Summary: A parody of the song "American Pie" I wrote a while back for my English class while we were reading "The Giver".


"Giver Me a Break"  
by Kevin Armerding  
Parody of "American Pie"  
Based on the novel "The Giver"  
  
Verse one:  
A long long time ago  
I can still remember how that sameness use to make me smile  
And I knew that if I do my part  
Instead of following my big old heart  
I would make those elders happy for a while  
But December made me Quiver  
As the ceramony of twelve soon deliver  
The Cheif set us up in alignment  
So we can receive our assignment  
And I thought they sent me up a tree  
When I was made Receiver of Memory  
It all seems like destiny  
The day my world had changed  
  
So, my my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
Verse two:  
Did you write the book of law  
And do you feel like your under the cat's paw  
Did you ever run crying to pa?  
I met Fiona (red hair girl) in the house of old  
Can releasing save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to brush real slow  
And that beautiful red haired girl I see  
I dreampt she took a shower with me  
We both Kicked off our shoes  
And we made the morning news  
Well I know that it is kinda sick  
And I have strange feeling for this wonderful chick  
And I knew I was lovesick  
The day my world had changed  
  
I was singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
Verse three:  
For one year we were on our own  
And I lay there like a big fat stone  
I speak of life in a different tone  
I remember war and I remember death  
And there is much sarrow in every breath  
And there not much childhood to have left  
Because I had to learn about pain and war  
Not subjects I would like to explore  
Life is like a duel  
And leaving is against the rules  
All this pain for the cost of order  
Leaves me in much disorder  
I wondered what is outside the border  
The day my world had changed  
  
I was singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
Verse four:  
Asher masher in a war game basher  
I had become the party crasher  
I had a mental break down  
Everybody started to leave  
It is hard to be the one to receive  
Cause I stole the fun like a big thieve  
Well the flowers where in full bloom  
But I'm the only one who can smell that sweet perfume  
No one knew what it's like  
So alone I rode my bike  
Life isn't worth a second chance  
If you can't live it with a joyful dance  
I didn't see this on first glance  
The day my world had changed  
  
I was singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
Verse five:  
I found myself in one place  
The receiver lost in space  
Only one person to turn to now  
So I told of a twin that was being released  
And how I wanted see it the very least  
So he turned on the screen showed me it right now  
And as I watch in utter fear  
I saw my faith in the world disapear  
The young child was dead  
In my hands I had buried my head  
I went on crying through the night  
For that child didn't have a winning fight  
I knew then that this wasn't right  
The day my world had changed  
  
I was singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
Verse six:  
I got with the giver and made a plan  
To rescue this awful awful klan  
Tommarow is when we set things right  
I snuck out in an early hour  
Rode around ever patch of flowers  
And a shivered from darkness of the night  
And with me was gabriell  
Why I brought him who can tell  
Then I left this place  
Rode out with possible disgrace  
And while finding elsewhere is dangerous still  
But compared to pain it's worth the chill  
I see a cabin at the foot of a hill  
The day my world had changed  
  
And I singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"  
"I wish this were the day that I die"  
  
And we singin'  
My my this receiver-a guy  
I call him giver  
He can't liver  
But he's one heck of a guy  
I spot him home and about to cry  
Saying "I wish this were they day that I die"


End file.
